


You will be remembered

by nevillesgreenhouse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crew as a family, Other, dedicated to Anton Yelchin, you will be missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevillesgreenhouse/pseuds/nevillesgreenhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little drabble in memory of one of my favourite actors. Anton Yelchin, you will be missed by myself and everyone who was ever seen any of your work. You left us too soon.</p>
<p>Chekov, you will be missed by none more so than your family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will be remembered

**Author's Note:**

> If you're anything like me you've cried already, if this adds to your pain im sorry but i needed this, and i think you will too. Our little ball of sunshine has joined the stars in the sky.

At seventeen, Ensign Pavel Chekov was one of the youngest members of the Enterprise crew. He was also the most beloved. In a time where the known universe stretched farther than belief, the young man who had grown up in a small town, in a small nation - Russia, as if he’d ever let you forget - had left an imprint on everyone aboard the Enterprise. He tried to remember each member of the crew, their names and faces and made them feel welcome from the moment they joined the Enterprise's crew. He shared all he had and cheered you up when you were down, always remembering whatever conversation you’d had before, only to continue it the next time he saw you.

He was charming and caring, smart as a tack and oh so clever. Always one step ahead their little boy genius. 

He was most beloved by the bridge crew, the heart of the Enterprise. Their captain was like a father to him, full of encouragement and advice, easygoing and good for a laugh, Sulu was his big brother, caring and happy to explain something the younger man had missed. Uhura was his big sister, vibrant and passionate as they debated their fields, Spock was somewhere between a parental figure and an uncle, somewhat distant but so warm and caring. Scotty too was like an uncle, letting him shadow the older man, comparing their mother nations and drinking (totally not illegally brewed) moonshine. Bones was his other uncle, although maybe mother hen described him better.

He was their little brother, their son, nephew and cousin, he was their family.

He will be remembered.


End file.
